galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Biraaad
=''' '''Biraaad , the= Sentient Species of the Andromeda Galaxy – TL 7 AL 8 Andromeda Galaxy Region 5 At around 4900 the Pertharian and the Blue were well integrated into the Union. The two known civilizations to the “ Andromeda Galactic North” in relation to the Pertharian sphere of Influence, the Sholf and the Luth had little interest in Union membership, as they suffered greatly under Pertharian Imperialism and brutality and didn't trust the “new Union Pertharian”. It came to a surprise when a joint Sholf and Luth delegation showed up in Pertharian / Union space and requested aid against a species they called the Biraaad. The Pertharians knew about the Biraaad but never considered them more than a harmless nuisance. The Pertharians believed they had eradicated Biraaad influence long ago, But with the Pertharian internal struggles and their civil wars they had abandoned empire building and expansion and pretty much forgot about the Sholf, the Luth and the Biraaad. The Sholf / Luth delegation claimed that the Biraaad used the absence of the dominating Pertharians to fill in the power vacuum and abused, enslaved and conquered worlds of peaceful civilizations. The leader of the Sholf delegation was a shrewd individual and knew about the Union quest to find the origin of the Y'All 1 and claimed that the Biraaad had direct contact to the Y'All makers. (A bold lie supported by some clever fabricated evidence) The Union Admiral in charge of the Region 4 believed the story and sent a two Battleships to make contact with the Biraaad. At the same time of this meeting two HALD explorers were attacked by Biraaad forces and one explorer was destroyed. (Later historians analyzing the incidence were convinced it was pure chance and not planned by the Luth/Sholf and that the Captain of the second HALD explorer made some grave mistakes that caused the destruction of his ship and caused damage to the second)2 The Union Battleships already underway to make contact, rushed to the scene and the commanding officer of the lead ship contacted the Biraaad without following First Contact procedures.3 His demand for immediate cease-fire was answered by a Biraaad attack. The Union commander cut both Union battleships loose and called for more reinforcements. The Biraaad fleet was utterly destroyed and the Union Biraaad war was on. The first major Union / Biraaad battle was fought near an in the system of the ThreeOz. A Union fleet engaged a Biraaad fleet that was just invading the ThreeOz homeworld. The Union / Biraaad war started in 4001 and ended in 4009 with the complete destruction of the Biraaad civilization. Union investigators learned that the Biraaad had no connection and no knowledge about the Y'All only after the Biraaad had ceased to exist. There is not much known about the Biraaad other than what the Pertharians and later the Luth and the Sholf shared. The Biraaad were an aggressive bipedal species of bisexual carbon-based life forms with a strange bio-based technology. Mixing machine-based tech with biotech. 1 Delegate Dwisa Honwig of the joint Luth / Sholf delegation had heard about the Union and their original motivation to built the bridge and come to the Andromeda Galaxy from an independent Union trader and freelancer. 2 The HALD Command Officer Mistakes that lead to the Briaaad / Union War - See USS Proctu Investigation 3 Union Fleet Log Book Archive. " The importance of First Contact procedures" - Case Study 4998 - USS Xerxes Category:Sentient Species Category:Edited by Renaud